Magic Stars
by Lucreace
Summary: Kirk, Spock and Co find themselves embedded into the world of Hogwarts learning magic and generally making mischief for themselves and others. How will the crew get along in a world surrounded by myths and legends?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was chatting to my sister about silly crossovers and we came up with Star Trek/Harry Potter. We talked about how amusing it would be to send the 'teenage' crew of the Enterprise to Hogwarts to learn some magic and generally have a good time. I wrote this chapter and have a few more planned out. Not too sure how much of this will go on, depends on readers, time and other commitments. **

**Just remember, it's a bit of fun and definitely not serious. I do hope you enjoy the little adventure though. I aim to keep chapters short, 6-700 words, which will allow for swifter updates. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Kirk placed his suitcase down on the platform and sighed, this was going to be the best day ever. He shifted from one leg to the other as he waited for the steam train to appear. He'd spend weeks eagerly awaiting this day and now it was here! He'd been first to arrive on the platform and now all that he could do was wait. He paced up and down for a bit but decided that standing still was better; then he would be able to see the train coming. He turned as he caught the sound of footsteps behind him. Joining him on the platform was a short slender girl with a blonde bob. She was alone and dragged a heavy suitcase behind her. She stopped a short way from Kirk and looked around the platform. Finally, her eyes rested on him and he smiled.

"Hello," he said.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she said.

"That's the only place the train goes as far as I know." Kirk said. The girl glanced at the floor before returning his smile.

"I've never been away from home before," she said, "I'm Carol."

"Jim," he said moving his suitcase over to where she stood. "This is my first time away too, where are you from?"

"I live in London with my dad, or did until now," she said, "I was as surprised as he was when I got the letter."

"That's great!" Jim said. He looked at his wristwatch and checked the time. 10:30; the train would be here any minute. In fact, he thought he could see steam on the horizon. The platform had filled up while they were talking and now the two were surrounded by students returning to the school for witchcraft and wizardry. There were a number of students without scarves designating their house colours and Jim tried to catch the eye of as many as he could. Some of them were going to be his friends in the future; there was no harm in cultivating friendships early. Carol stood by his side shifting her weight from one foot to the other. A silence fell as the whistle of the train sounded. Everyone watched as the majestic vehicle pulled into the station. As soon as it had stopped, everyone scrabbled to get onto the train and find the best seats. Jim and Carol hauled their cases onto the train and stashed them in the compartments. Then they raced to find the seats with a table. Fortunately, there was still a few spare so they snagged one with a good view and relaxed.

"I brought some cards for the journey." Kirk said pulling them out of his pocket, "It takes a while to get there."

"Maybe later, I want to look out the window for a bit first." Carol said. She had the forward facing seat and she leaned to see who was still on the platform. Kirk followed her gaze and saw a myriad of different people out there. Some were older students, casually making their way back to school. His eyes caught the blue-eyed stare of a young man dressed all in black. His gaze was piercing and Kirk looked away. His attention was drawn to another new student who stood next to their seats.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," Kirk said. "Are you another new member?" The newcomer nodded.

"I have come here to learn of the science of magic," he said sitting next to Kirk. The first thing he noticed was his ears. Instead of having smooth tops like his own, they pointed sharply at the top; he was a Vulcan, "My name is Spock." Jim and Carol introduced themselves as well just as the train whistle blew. The last few students to board the train hurried on as the whistle sounded once more. Kirk smiled at his new friends, it was going to be the best time ever, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

The train journey passed intolerably slowly. After they'd tired of looking out the window at the passing scenery, Jim pulled out the deck of cards and dealt a couple of hands. They played until there very thought of playing another hand made them feel sick. The landscape hadn't changed that much, still beautiful and green. Even the idea of looking at the scenery made Jim feel a bit ill. In fact, looking anywhere was making him feel a bit sick. He sighed and looked at his two travel companions. Carol had her eyes shut and Spock seemed off in his own place. Kirk let his eyes shut, if he was going to feel sick, he may as well try and sleep it away. He shut his eyes, cleared his mind and let his head fall back onto the back of the seat.

Jim awoke with a start. The sun had mostly set behind the distant mountains and the landscape was washed in dull red light. It wasn't the captivating sunset that drew his attention however, it was the noise of his fellow passengers and the approaching lights in the distance. He tapped Carol on the shoulder, rousing her from sleep. She jumped awake, "We're nearly here!" Jim said.

"Oh my God, how long did I sleep for?" she said with a little squeal. She leaned forward to look out the window and nearly crashed heads with him, "Sorry," she said. Jim smiled.

"Come on Spock, this is great!" Jim said. The Vulcan leaned forward and looked out the window. The station approached at an agonizingly slow pace and the three new students fixed it in their eyes. The train slowed and the station pulled into view. The clear light from the platform illuminated the whole area showing a lovingly built stone building framed with flowers. The large platform stopped and the train whistled; they had arrived. It was a bit of a scrabble getting off the train but Jim managed to keep a hold of his two new friends. The three of them began the walk from the station to the carriages waiting to take them to the school. The journey was a short one and before they knew it, the three friends stood at the entrance to Hogwarts. Jim curled and uncurled his fists and they drank in the sight. The huge doors were thrown open and although he wanted to stay and take in the sight of the stone, he was swept forward with the influx of students. They were hustled into the main entrance hall, where a lot of new students stood with unsure expressions on their faces.

Carol nudged him in the ribs and he turned to look at the great stairs, descending with great grace, was a bald headed man who carried himself upright. His face was kindly however he remained imposing somehow. Behind him were four other wizards. They stopped at the bottom few steps. The bald headed man clapped his hands and silence descended. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. His voice was rich and carried authority without much effort. "The welcome feast will begin in half an hour. All the returning students may now go and place their things in their dormitories." The returning students did as they were asked. When the noise had died down, he addressed the remaining students, "I am Picard, the Head-Master of Hogwarts. All of you may place their belongings at the side of this room before entering the main hall. After that, we shall get everyone seated and we'll get something to eat." Kirk ditched his stuff at the side of the room, along with everyone else before being led into the biggest hall he had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The ceiling of the hall was the first thing he noticed, it was hard not to with everyone staring up at it. Instead of a great arching stone roof, the image shimmered and depicted the stars. Jim's breath caught in his throat as a giant red comet flashed across the ceiling, painting the students below in in a dusky orange hue. "Can you see this Carol?" he said.

"Yes, you do know that you look like an idiot standing there with your mouth open," she said before moving on. Jim hurriedly shut his trap and chased after her and Spock.

"It's enchanted to show the shifting stars." Spock said.

"It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Jim said.

"Clearly you have not been very far then." Spock said. Jim gave his new friend a look which would have withered anyone else. Spock ignored him and they stopped short behind the line of other new students. Picard had stopped short of the dais at the front of the dining hall. Beside him was a chair with a battered brown hat sat upon in. Silence fell as he raised his hand.

"We'll get everyone sorted into houses before we commence the welcoming feast," he said. "For that, I hand you over to my number two, deputy head Riker." A neat looking man with a tidy goatee stood up and produced a faded looking scroll from his robe sleeve.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said with a smile that flashed white teeth, "We'll get you all sorted in no time. First, Pavel Chekov." A very young eleven year old scampered forward and pulled himself onto the chair after Riker had removed the hat. He went to place the hat on the head of the boy when it shouted, "Slytherin!"

"That was quick," Carol said. Kirk nodded, anxious to hear his own name read out. Chekov made his way to his house table.

Riker called the next name, "Leonard McCoy," this time; it was a tall dark haired lad who stepped up to the chair. Once again, the hat called the house name almost instantly, "Hufflepuff." And so it went on, sorting out each and every student, Jim stopped looking at them after a while until his own name was called. He jumped before stepping up to the chair and pulling himself onto it. Riker lifted the hat onto his head, the band fell over his eyes and he smiled. The hat muttered to itself but just as Jim thought he could hear it, it fell silent again. "Gryffindor," it belted out. There was a cheer and Jim clambered off the chair. It was time to join his new house. He made his way through the tables and joined those who had already by assigned to Gryffindor. As soon as he was settled, he turned to look at the ceremony. Carol was sat on the chair and he found himself hoping she would be in the same house as he was. A familiar face was always good and he found that he liked her company. When the hat shouted Gryffindor, he was the first to start clapping. Presently, she joined him.

"Glad you made it," he said when she sat down.

"Me too," she said. Moments later, another cheer went up from the table around them and they were joined by Spock. He sat beside Carol and despite his cool demeanour; Jim could tell he was glad to be with them. The last few students were sorted into their respective houses and seated. As soon as the last bum was on a chair, Picard rose once more and silence fell.

"Now that is done, we shall begin the feast." With the snap of his fingers, each table was filled with an array of different foods. Next to Jim was a huge plate of chicken wings wrapped in a golden breading. He grabbed one and bit into it, the juice ran into his mouth like an explosion of wonder. The smell of the food was astounding, it was so good and the room was silent as everyone took their fill of the food. It was wonderful!


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as dinner was finished, the tables cleared themselves and the students began to relax a little. The contented faces of his friends made Jim smile, he knew himself that it wouldn't be long before he was asleep. He let out a small belch that made Carol laugh, before resting a hand on his full stomach. Man, that had been some damned fine eats! The hum of conversation buzzed around him as he enjoyed the food warmth emanating from his tummy. He looked at Carol and noticed she was in a similar state. "I think I'm going to burst," she said.

"What about you Spock?" Jim asked.

"The food was exceptionally nourishing." Spock said with a nod.

Jim opened his mouth to say how the food was more than nourishing, it had been bloody amazing, when Picard stood and called the hall to attention. "Students, now that we are all sitting on full stomachs, it's time to retire to your dormitories and prepare for the coming weeks and months. Prefects; ensure the first years know where they are going." Picard said before sitting down once more. With that, the entire hall arose from their benches, the head boys and girls of each house began leading their respective members away from the hall. Jim, Spock and Carol all followed their leader, along with the other new students in their house. They were led through the long stone corridors; Jim thought they would have been colder than what they were. Despite the cold stone, he felt perfectly warm. When they approached the staircases, he was once more amazed. No sooner had they all stepped onto it, the case began moving, pivoting around so it faced a completely different direction. "How on earth are we going to remember where we are going if the stairs keep moving?" Carol asked as she stumbled up one of the steps.

"I have no idea." Jim said.

"The paintings, remember where they are and surely they will bring you to the right place." Spock said. Jim nodded; the Vulcan had a point there. Presently, they were stopped by a huge painting of a beautiful rotund woman. She bowed and dropped her bonnet as she moved. She gave a giggle and hastily picked it up. The head boy turned to face the group.

"The current password is Cream Pie," he said. As he spoke the words, the painting swung out, revealing a narrow doorway behind. The group scampered through the opening and congregated in the common room. Jim took a decent look around while everyone was filing in. There was a huge hearth with a great roaring fire in it. Comfortable looking sofa's filled most of the room while huge bookshelves lined the walls. The best thing about the room was that it felt like home. "OK, this is the common room, girls rooms are down and to the left, boys to the right. You'll find your stuff has already been brought down and placed in one of the rooms." Kirk did his best to stifle a yawn and nodded.

"I'm going to find my bunk, meet you back here?" he said to Carol and Spock. Both nodded and they hurried off to find their bunks. It turned out that Spock was in the same room as Jim, which was a bit of a relief. As well as the two of them, there were three other boys with them, James Komack, Richard Barnett and a burly lad who introduced himself only as Hendorff. As soon as Jim had picked his bunk and unpacked his stuff, he returned to the common room with Spock to wait for Carol. The heat of the fire on his face made his cheeks glow and despite himself, he felt his eyes drifting closed. It had been a long exciting day and the four poster bed had looked so comfortable. Surely she wouldn't mind if he crept off to bed and met her the following day? She was bound to be as tired as he was. Jim left Spock then and returned to the dormitory, it was time to get some well needed sleep.


End file.
